Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-4y = -5$ $12x+12y = 1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-4y = -5$ $-4y = 4x-5$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+12y = 1$ $12y = -12x+1$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{1}{12}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.